Lost in the Breeze
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: Sonic drabble and ideas of things that could happen and such. Many different pairings will be explored, different friendly relationships (Sonic/Tails for example) and overall just short little looks into the minds of our favorite Sonic Heroes.
1. Bonding

"I'm sorry."

Words couldn't coax her.

"I didn't mean it..."

Especially not his.

A grim silence ensued from his apologies, with the _squish squish _of their feet on the murky ground being the only reminder that the air molecules could still vibrate. The darkness surrounding the duo only contributed to making the lack of sound even more eerie.

"You did mean it," Amy choked out, finally filling the vile tunnel with noise. Her broken voice reverberated endlessly, like her love; an echo that couldn't be stopped, no voice even bothering to answer back. Tears threatened to fall as Amy thought of the blue hero.

"I just...get frustrated is all." The red teenager ceased his movement, which in turn led the pink girl trailing behind him to bump into his back. While he hadn't been able to take a look at her through the darkness, the tears streaming down her face hit Knuckles along with Amy, informing him of their presence.

"You're just saying that to make me...feel better."

Knuckles shifted uncomfortably, listening to Amy's soft whimpers that she tried so desperately to conceal. Her care for Sonic exceeded anything that Knuckles had previously thought, and suddenly his words of criticism from before seemed incredibly harsh and unfounded.

_"Just cut it out already! For crying out loud, Sonic doesn't even like you!"_

Ever since they had appeared in this strange world, all Amy had talked about was finding Sonic, and immediately seemed to express disdain that the only person she had come across was Knuckles. It brought a strange fire to the echidna that had burned many times; this time, though, it was as if Knuckles' patience, like a candle, had burned down to the holder.

"I really...didn't mean it as being angry at you."

Amy's cried suddenly ceased as her and Knuckles shared a gaze in the dark: while neither could see their partner's eyes locked on their own, it was such an intense stare that they could feel it.

"I don't like when he treats you like that," Knuckles explained, unclear as ever, but his voice had found a new tenderness. "You know, I see you give so much to Sonic, then he just..." The red echidna was now shaking his head sadly, turning to break the gaze. "I didn't know you liked him _that _much."

"I do," Amy whispered.

"I know."

"Thanks, Knuckles."

"For what?" His muzzle matched his fur in color.

"For looking out for me of course!"

And in sheer happiness, pink jumped on red, colors mixing for the first time as the two were able to realize just how similar they were to each other.

After all, pink is just a lighter shade of red.

* * *

**Basically, I have writer's block.**

**And I plan to use this story to vent all of my little drabbles and ideas: this one is supposed to be a little conversation between Knuckles and Amy as they walk through the sewer under the city at the beginning of Sonic X. I hope you like it, there will be many more to come!**

**PS: Like that pun on my username? ;)**


	2. Shadow's Day at the Beach

Summer was never Shadow's favorite season- it was far from it. He loathed the way that his natural coloring would soak up the rays of sun, heating up his fur to dangerous temperatures, making his blood practically boil. Because of this, Shadow typically preferred to stay inside during the heat, relaxing with an air conditioner blowing across his quills.

Today, however, the black hedgehog found himself in a rather uncomfortable situation: it was 95 degrees fahrenheit outside and the reclusive hedgehog was fully exposed to the burning UV rays.

Sighing, Shadow surveyed his surroundings, taking note of the medium sized waves in the ocean. He might be an excellent fighter, but unfortunately, Shadow was similar to Sonic in more ways than one...

He couldn't swim.

Even when the ocean was his only source of cooling, Shadow couldn't bear to wade in the water, terrified of what others may see if the waves could even come close to sweeping him up.

"Pathetic," Shadow grumbled, kicking a shell on the ground. The heat bore him no remorse, however, and Shadow could only feel himself grow more uncomfortable by the second. In his mind, Shadow regretted ever letting Rouge talk him into going to the beach with Sonic and the rest of his friend group, but the bat had been _incredibly _persistent.

"_When did you-"_

_"Don't ask...but if you want your emerald back, you've gotta come out and have some fun for a change!"_

It was clear, however, that Shadow was the outlier amongst the group of friends. While Shadow sat alone on shore, all of the others were off playing like children: Sonic was letting Cream and Cheese bury him in the sand, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails were playing chicken on the shoreline with Rouge tantalizing the red echidna, and even the Chaotix were playing frisbee together.

"Oh come on Shadow," Rouge had walked over, taking a break from watching the three friends play their silly game, "can't you at least try? Come swimming, or play with us over there..." Rouge trailed off as she noticed Shadow visibly cringe at the mention of going swimming. Being his partner in many missions, Rouge had never pushed the question, but it was clear that Shadow wasn't a big fan of the water.

"I don't really like beaches," Shadow grumbled, eager to get the bat away from him. "Just go back and play with the others. I'll read a book, don't worry about me." It was a lie though: the heat was driving Shadow so mad that he couldn't possibly focus on a book.

"Well alright..."

After Rouge left, Shadow sighed once more to himself before suddenly finding his spot covered in shade. Someone had placed an umbrella in the sand directly over him.

"Mr. Shadow, do you not like the beach?"

Shadow turned his head slowly, his eyes landing on the rabbit staring down at him from behind. A sad smile covered her face.

"Do you need me to get you anything? You don't look like you're having much fun..."

"No, no," Shadow mumbled. "Thanks...for the umbrella." He couldn't reveal his weakness to even Cream: it would be embarrassing for her to realize that even she could do something that the black hedgehog failed to.

"You're welcome, Mr. Shadow! Are you sure I can't do _anything _to help you have fun?"

"Really...I'm-"

"Ah-ha!"

Before Shadow could ask what the rabbit was doing, she was off and running with a shovel. He figured it was for the best, and desperately sunk back to the shaded area of sand. It was enough to keep his body temperature from rising further, but he was already dangerously hot...maybe he should have asked Cream for some sort of drink, but that would be freeloading, and Shadow wouldn't take advantage of anyone's kindness.

_Splash!_

"Alright, _who_ do I have to **ki**-"

"Do you feel better now, Mr. Shadow?"

And he did. It was an unexpected attack, but the young rabbit had dumped a bucket of seawater on Shadow's head, which helped to cool his body greatly.

"I didn't make you mad, did I? Oh I'm so sor-"

"No, thank you. I really needed that." For the first time that day, a trace of a smile could be seen on Shadow's typically scowling face. Cream was beaming.

"Your face was very red," Cream started, now modestly drawing circles in the sand with her bare foot. "I thought that you might like to cool off."

Shadow didn't answer the rabbit verbally, instead nodding to Cream, giving his approval.

And so, within the hour, both Sonic and Shadow were buried in the sand side by side, a few rare chuckles escaping the dark hedgehog's lips.

* * *

**FYI, I do this a lot. I have these drabbles in my notebooks and stuff everywhere...so expect quite a decent amount of these with a lot of updates (NO PROMISES THOUGH! I always tend to mess up when I say I'll update a lot)**

**Shadow and Cream...such opposites, yet I always thought the idea of Shadow letting Cream play with him was very cute.**

**Thanks to all who read my first drabble!**


	3. Why won't he notice me?

She fought alongside him, she lived with him and she cried with him.

But the truth was, she fought_ for _him, she lived_ for _him, and she cried _for_ him. To one small girl, barely old enough to be considered mature in any grounds by society, the life of one hedgehog was enough to drive her to accomplish incredible things.

Just for him, she trained harder than ever in her life, and wished so hard to be older so that she may stand alongside him, that she made that wish come true. Amy Rose was as incredible as she was devoted to him, and only him.

However it is her humble nature is the most surprising; she stays quietly in the background, watching her hero as he goes through girl after girl, anyone but her. The horrid Fiona, Princess Sally Acorn, the diva Mina Mongoose; so many girls Sonic has once loved. But has he ever batted even a single eyelash at the pure-hearted Amy? Never.

And even with her immense affection for him, Amy still managed to keep a level head around his girlfriends, and always thought rationally; she defended them in some situations as well, such as when Sally and Sonic had tried to spend a night alone, relaxing, when many people were bothering them. Amy stood up for the young couple, asking everyone to leave them be so that they could relax. She said this, even when in love with the blue hedgehog. It takes an awful big heart to accomplish that.

But now, she was stuck in the same cycle again. Watching, waiting, with no reward. He would give her the occasional wink to rile her up, only to disappoint her and never display true affection for her. Her heart would race, her stomach would tie itself in knots, and her eyes widen in excitement when she saw her love approaching.

Even today, her heart still races.

* * *

**Just decided to post this because I don't know if I'll ever finish it. This was originally intended to be a one-shot (I do have more written, but it doesn't end anywhere it would make sense for me to post) and I wrote this about a year or two ago.**

**Wow look at me, three in one day. Enjoy :)**


	4. The Way You Make Me Feel

It was the same as any other day for Sonic the Hedgehog; he started the day with a morning run, followed by his afternoon chase. There was just one thing missing, the most crucial element to his afternoon activity...

"Sonic!"

As if on cue, Amy Rose appeared from the mist of the morning, breaking through to bring Sonic to the noon. His heart jolted, accelerating almost immediately to an alarming pace. A rush went through his body, the same rush that the blue hedgehog had felt surging through his veins nearly every regular day.

"I swear I'll catch you today!" Amy smirked confidently, with Sonic mirroring her expression. Both hedgehogs stood at a standstill for a moment, before Sonic finally spoke up.

"If you think you can keep up!"

Off they went, pink chasing blue, and blue trying to outrun the strange thumping that resonated in his mind.

_'I'll never let you catch me, Amy Rose. I can't let you know what you do to me.'_

* * *

**While a lot of people tend to say Sonic is either shy/afraid Eggman will harm Amy, I prefer the idea that Sonic doesn't like feeling so weak around someone, or that he isn't familiar with the feeling Amy gives him, so he runs.**

**I think I might try my take on an in character ShadAmy. Mostly because I like challenging myself to do things I'm unfamiliar with. In other news, I think I may put on my profile soon this Sonic fan fiction challenge, where I have many generic ideas listed that have to be written well and stuff. Sort of like a Sonic 100 Theme Challenge! Except I can't come up with 100 yet. Anyway I've rambled for long enough, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Time Heals All Wounds

She leaned forward: he drew back. She'd speak up: he'd cover his ears. He questioned: she remained silent. He'd try to keep her: she would try to get away.

Sonic and Sally had essentially destroyed the bond that the pair had built up over time, replacing every memory of joy with methods to distance from the other. But it would be wrong to say that they hadn't tried to fix it; sometimes, one of them would bring it up. Unfortunately, it would only end in ignorance each and every time.

Typically it would be Sally, speaking up and asking him to talk, with the blue hedgehog either covering his ears or speeding off. The few times he agreed to her request, however, he'd silence her with one simple question:

"How could you do that to me?"

She never had an answer, even after she pondered and pondered about it. Never one to want to admit her own faults, Sally remained speechless each and every time. There was really no excuse; her blind anger had gotten the best of her along with the anguish the chipmunk had felt after finally thinking her lover and best friend to be dead.

It was no excuse though. And anything she could say back to him would sound like one.

So she didn't respond.

"Sonic," Sally breathed, finally determined to clear the tension between them.

Turning his head towards her just enough to be looking at her, but not enough to engage the chipmunk in direct eye contact, Sonic offered a small nod. "Sal," he answered, giving her permission to speak. The two were within a local warehouse, and had been working in silence as they made sure that the supplies for their next mission with the freedom fighters were all correct and organized.

"Sonic...can we talk about...that day?"

It was the same question she'd always ask, with the same hesitation and tone. This time, however, confidence lingered on her voice as she once more brought up that day, the day that Sally had lost herself. The day she had slapped Sonic across the face in front of everyone, the day that everyone was supposed to be celebrating, the day that she had ruined by embarrassing Sonic and herself in front of the entire kingdom.

Sonic didn't require even a moment to process what she meant by "that day".

"We can," he mumbled, "if you'll tell me-"

"I _can't _tell you why."

"Well then we can't ta-"

"Because I don't know why."

It was the first time Sally had dared to speak after Sonic had popped his typical question, causing the blue hedgehog's eyes to widen and for Sally's usual affliction to instead affect him. He was the speechless one.

"It was selfish- _I _was selfish. I didn't want to hear that you'd be leaving me again and I messed up. _I messed up. _I made a fool out of the both of us, and caused a public display that hurt you that much. And I expected...something...something that wouldn't make you be _you _anymore." Tears began to flow freely from Sally's ocean blue eyes, but it didn't stop her words.

"Sonic it wasn't right. I don't have a reason as to why I did it other than that I was so scared of losing you right after I got you back."

"That's no-"

"I know it's no excuse," her voice was becoming strained from her desperate explanation. "But I wouldn't have done it if I was just trying to mess with you. You don't think that the Princess of Knothole just smacks people in public for her own fun, do you?" A small smile found its way onto Sally's tear stained face.

And Sonic found himself returning the smile.

"I...uh...sorry for givin' you such a hard time about it," Sonic's gaze dropped to the floor as a pink hue coated his cheeks. "I guess I was being selfish too, never hearing ya out, Sal."

"Don't be silly," Sally's smile grew. "What I did...it needed time until the two of us could really talk about it. I mean, imagine if you had done what I demanded: you wouldn't be the person I love if you were missing all of that heroic charm." Sally rolled her eyes, knowing she was feeding his ego.

Sonic, though, was smirking with a rather smug expression. Sally opened her mouth to protest.

But then it hit her.

_'...the person I love...'_

"So ya love me, huh Sal?" Sonic wagged a finger as his stance loosened. Serious subjects were uncomfortable for Sonic, and they always caused him to stiffen up.

"_LOVED! _I meant loved..."

"Did not! You said love, meaning you L-O-V-E me!"

"_Sonic!"_

The close friends began to bicker like old times, a large smile plastered on both of their faces as they bantered just like they used to.

Neither of them noticed, however, a giggle that resonated from nearby.

"I guess time really can heal all wounds," Amy Rose smiled and walked away from the window of warehouse, so glad to see her friends reconciled that not even a tinge of jealousy went through her mind.

* * *

**Wow this turned out a lot longer than I intended.**

**I tried to write SonSal, because while I prefer SonAmy a lot over it, I really don't like any other couples, I decided I needed to try some things I don't usually do. I'll probably do a ShadAmy too. If you have any ideas for a couple/situation for me to drabble about, let me know!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review and follow if you want more!**

**Oh and I hate writing long author's notes, but I figured I should put this here: I _am not _discontinuing any of my stories. I know Fierce hasn't been updated since April, but I almost have the next chapter done, and I have pretty much all of my chapters halfway done for my ongoing stories. Dear Friend was dumb and is discontinued however (I don't think anyone even read that) because it's overdone and wasn't fun to write. **

**In the works I have:**

**A one-shot of a strange couple I'm actually kind of okay with. Being who I am it'll probably be really weird for some of you, but I have good plans for it.**

**A Shadow/Sally one-shot for PoeticLover1996 (wow I'm slow in writing this one) but I'm about 2,000 words in.**

**And a couple of other SonAmy one-shots. Check out my other stories if you're looking for more! I have 17 now, I believe! (Even though only about 10 of them are good) Thanks for your patience everyone, and if you read up to here, for dealing with my long note. I'm going to try not to let senior year and my college applications hold me back fromwriting. =)**


End file.
